Tristan Amaro
Tristan Amaro (ア リ ス タ ア Torisutan'amaro) é um jovem cavaleiro mágico do reino dos trevos, ele é parte do esquadrão Black Bull, e serve sob o comando de Korag Gildamesh, uma pessoa que lhe respeita muito, sua sonhar e se Torne-se um grande cavaleiro mágico como seu capitão e imperador de magia asta Tristan has a good relationship with most of the members of the squad being the only one Lecter Minazuki for being contrary to the cruel behavior of the latter. by his magical techniques and abilities he became known as the "young blue knight" Appearence Tristan is a young man of medium stature and relatively lean body, has light blue eyes and a little black hair of the black color that usually uses loose. his wardrobe and black trousers, black blouse with gray shirt inside, long brown boots and a white scarf he always uses.↵In his village he was known for his appearance, and he was very successful with the girls so he was called '' the blue-eyed galan '' an and a self-confident young man reflected in his classic smile before battling, he is also very calm and perceptive, even being cold at times, he rarely loses his temper during battle. During his day to day shows himself a socially, charismatic and participatory person, Raramente enters into fights, nevertheless does not get along well with lecter minazuki hating its cruel way. Tristan is a conqueror, a galan, so he has great confidence in his charm, and he does not miss an opportunity to see a beautiful girl when he finds a. Tristan is very protective of those with whom he is attached, being one of the few ways to take him from the serious and wounding those he loves Biography Battle experience Magic 'Magic wather:'Tristan uses his water magic of formable nature in conjunction with the creation magic to create water spells with great power, Tristan also uses variations onf it creates large amounts of water in order to defeat or capture an enemy. 'Magic Creation:'Tristan uses his creation magic in conjunction with his water magic to create weapons of the same and use them as the main form of attack Ability 'Enhanced Speed:T'ristan and a fighter able to achieve great speeds 'Extreme Reflexes:'Tristan has tremendous reflexes, enough to dodge the magical aatcs of extreme velociadae, and exquivate from an attack the burning of a magical knight of self level, much of it is due to the rigorous training that he received during his childhood 'Enhanced Resistence and Durability : '''due to the rigorous training that he received during his childhood Tristan acquired great physical resistance and durability in battle, his resistance and so much that it caused to fight even after taking much damage in a fight. '''Master Swordmanship:'Tristan has been a great swordsman since he was ten years old, practicing since this age, and strong enough to duel with great swordsmen of the realm, he has great dexterity and is capable of handling any type of sword, but having a preference for the slightest. Equipments G'rimoire : '''Tristan's grimoire consists of a book with a blue background with lighter blue ornaments on its cover ' Sword : '''the sword that Tristan carries consists of a simple blade of katana wrapped in bandages Fights Events Trivia * the physical appearance of Tristan was based on Yato, of the Noragami anime. * In some aspects of personality is other data Tristan was based on its author.